Seven
by rainydaydreams
Summary: You're the golden boy, the s-s-shiny one. Imperial golden, aren't you? Too bad the gold is t/a/r/n/i/s/h/e/d. :: Freeverse. Oneshot.


**Another free-verse. I am on fire! (Oooh, could I call that foreshadowing?) From Leo's point of view, this time. You may or may not notice certain phrases being repeated from **_**you**_**, my other free-verse. IGNORE IT and move on. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Heroes of Olympus OR Wonderbread. Life is so sad.**

* * *

><p>Seven<p>

* * *

><p>the thing about being the prince<p>

of the sky,

is that there's a much longer distance to

F  
>A<br>L  
>L<p>

but you know that, don't you?

don't you, **Jason**?

you're the charismatic *leader*,

the one who'll win the war for us

but guess what?

all you are is a slimy politician,

_clawing_ your way to the top

how many have you stepped over to get to that peak?

how many have you stolen?

I bet the view is nice up there

see, I wouldn't know

I'm just the sidekick, the lowly mechanic

_repair boy, that's me_

but you?

you're

the golden boy, the s-s-shiny one

imperial golden, aren't you?

too bad the gold is

t/a/r/n/i/s/h/e/d

...

but don't worry,

you aren't alone, rusting up on that penthouse

you have _her_, remember?

isn't she *beautiful*?

gorgeous, and wholesome, and wholewheatwonderbread?

**Piper**,

miss-more-than-just-a-pretty-face

oh, it's just too bad

that when you peel away the layers of makeup _she doesn't wear_

(now, where have I heard _that_ before?)

there's nothing underneath

miss-hollow-empty-universe, you should be

Piper, Pipes, beauty queen

aren't you incredible?

you may not be much food for thought,

but aren't you just a *feast* on the eyes?

oh gorgeous,

don't you worry your p/r/e/t/t/y/l/i/t/t/l/e/h/e/a/d

about those starving children in Africa

or that big ole' war coming up

don't you have nails to do?

or littleittybitty doggies to rescue?

...

you two are so cute,

the power couple of the year

but it's just that you're all so _flammable_

paper in the wind

now _here's_ a guy who can stand a little heat

**Percy Jackson,**

aren't you neat?

loyal and steadfast and ohsocute

because you can't let go of your friends,

can you?

pale skin and windswept dark hair

those dazzling green eyes

you can see the depths of the seas in those eyes, you know

*perfect*, you are

a HERO, a saviour, a one-of-a-kind

you save the day, you save the world

you save the girl

and the girl, the girl you l*o*v*e

l*o*v*e with all your heart

she's your one, she's your only

(but are you her only one?)

but even if she's got more than just you

you'll never let her go

because that's your fatal flaw,

your loyalty to your lovers and loved ones

even in your flaws,

you are noble and kind and *perfect*

she's lucky to have you, she is

of course, _we'll_ never get along

water and fire don't play well together

but hey,

neither can live while the other survives,

right?

...

but hey, let's talk about your girlfriend

(you've told us _so_ much about her)

**Annabeth**

oh wise one,

tell me

are you building something permanent?

or simply burning your bridges?

I can help with that, you know

that past with Luke?

don't worry, honeybeth,

_everyone_ knows about that

annie-girl, anna-boo,

it's all just water under the bridge now

the real question is,

is it fresh water or salt water?

beth, bethie, bethellina

why are you doing this?

you've got him tied around your pinky finger,

but it's still not enough, is it?

oh, isn't it sad?

the girls, they be a-wailing

you know he's not the one you want

why not free him up for one of the others?

oh, right,

because it's the _chase_ you want

**Annabeth Chase**_**, **_you were aptly named

is it because the real one is dddead-and-gggone?

everyone else, they try not to notice

but nothing is ever as it seems

and _you_ of all people would know that

if you ever want a guy who'll appreciate that

you call old Leo here

(but you won't, because you're too busy

wrapping him around your finger)

...

but wait,

not all girls are immune to my superhuman good looks

what's going on with sweet little **Hazel ****Levesque **over there?

oh, she's so young

so s*w*e*e*t

so inno-cent

hazel, hazel, what are you doing?

aren't you supposed to be dead?

aren't you supposed to be roaming around in the fields of asphodel?

hazel, hazel, do you want to explain?

why do you _flinch_

every time

I enter your line of vision?

why do you never look at me?

I'm not that bad looking, you know

but I'm starting to wonder

whether you need glasses

you can't make eye contact with Leo,

but you can date _him_?

(and really, what are you doing?

aren't you thir-teen?

sweet t/h/i/r/t/e/e/n

and already got a boyfriend, eh?)

...

**Frank Zhang**,

m.a.s.t.e.r of bows

son of mars, the candy-man

I bet that's what lured Hazel in

those sweet, sweet chocolate eyes

candy coated lips and lies

I like you, man

I mean, who could resist that big baby face

and that cuddly cherub expression?

Canadian, eh?

peaceable fellow, then

aren't ya?

what are you doing,

being a son of the war god?

you, my friend, are an oxymoron

contradictory is what you are

oh, it's just too bad

that we can never be f.r.i.e.n.d.s

you burn so easily

so fragile,

so flammable

...

and me?

one false move

and I could b-b-burn you to the ground

**Leo**,

the flaming Valdez

oh, he's the class clown

he never takes anything s.e.r.i.o.u.s.l.y

always c/r/a/c/k/i/n/g a joke

but inside,

he's tortured-and-dark-and-depressed

he killed his mom, you know

(yes, I know)

always on the edge

forever looking over the abyss

one false move

and you'll spark the blue flames, the white flames

the red ones

and he could b-b-burn you to the ground

...

the original Group of Seven

was a bunch of Canadian landscape artists

laughed at in their time

c.e.l.e.b.r.a.t.e.d now

this Group of Seven,

well, we're painting, too

but this canvas has an apocalyptic landscape

dramatic&desolate&bloodstained&helpless

and all you can see is

r…e…d

* * *

><p><strong>Hem. Hem. Review, 'kay? It makes me feel special. Also: WOW, this spans 5 pages on word. Longest thing I've ever written (that is not school-related). <strong>

**Love.**


End file.
